Une larme pour elles
by series-4ever
Summary: Mon tout premier OS, Gibbs découvre le secret de Ziva et de Tony. Et quel secret!  Tiva évidement.


**Hey, salut tout le monde j'ai lu beaucoup de fic ( en faite toute celles sur N.C.I.S, de N.C.I.S Los Angeles, de Bones, de Castle et de Mentalist) mais c'est ma première OS alors soyez indulgent svp ^^**

**Dislamer: Les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas et j'écris pour le plaisir pas pour l'argent =p **

* * *

><p><strong>Une larme pour elles...<strong>

C'était un jour comme les autres au N.C.I.S, un marine avait été tué le matin.

Gibbs avait envoyé Ziva et Tony interroger la famille de la victime. Il s'assit à son bureau, pesta contre son ordinateur qui encore une fois faisait des siennes. Il s'apprêtait à aller chercher un café quand son téléphone sonna, il regardait le numéro de téléphone mais il lui était inconnu, il décrocha :

- Allô ?

Bonjour, répondit une voix féminine, êtes-vous bien Mr Gibbs ?

- Lui même, répondit l'interressé

- Je suis la nourrice de la petite Julia, continua son interlocutrice

- Julia ? Ce nom lui était totalement inconnu

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais elle est malade et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle contamine les autres enfants. J'ai essayé de joindre ses parents, Mr Dinozzo et Mme David mais aucun d'eux ne répondait.

- Que. ….co... comment avez- vous eu mon numéro ? Demanda l'agent surpris par les paroles de cette femme.

- Hé bien dans la fiche de renseignement de Julia ses parents on écrit votre nom dans la case '' personne à contacter en cas d'urgence '' .Pourriez-vous venir la chercher s'il vous plait ?

- Oui donnez moi l'adresse et j'arrive.

UNE HEURE PLUS TARD.

Gibbs observait ses deux agents qui sortaient de l'ascenseur, ils se chamaillaient, comme toujours :

- Je te dis que je suis désolé d'avoir cassé ton téléphone portable Ziva, mais c'était un accident, tu n'étais pas obligée de bousiller le mien.

- J'étais passablement énervée et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, répliqua Ziva. En posant ses affaires derrière son bureau.

- Et si quelqu'un avait eu besoin de nous joindre en urgence, tu imagine si Gibbs savait qu'on a transgressé sa règle '' ne jamais être injoignable''.

- Ce n'est apparemment pas la seule règle que vous avez transgressé, dis Gibbs qui comme à son habitude avait surgit de nulle part. Suivez-moi, TOUTE SUITE !

Tony essaya de se défendre :

- Mais patron c'est pas de ma faute, elle a noyé mon téléphone dans son café !

- C'était juste que tu laisse tomber le mien et qu'il ne se casse ! Répliqua l'israélienne en lançant un regard noir à son coéquipier.

- Suivez-moi répéta leur patron.

Ils se regardèrent inquiets mais suivirent tout de même leur supérieur dans l'ascenseur.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et s'approchèrent du labo d'Abby.

Bizarrement ils ne perçurent aucune musique forte ou assourdissante qui sortait habituellement de la pièce mais un doux air de piano qui ressemblait à une berceuse.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce scientifique était dos à eux, Gibbs la montra du doigt à ses agents et dis :

- Expliquez moi ça !

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent sans comprendre puis la laborantine se tourna vers eux.

Alors ils virent, la chose la plus belle et importante à leurs yeux, leur bébé endormi dans les bras de la gothique.

S'en suivi un long silence, personne n'osait parlait ou bouger, les deux parents se lançait des regards apeurés. Comment allait réagir Gibbs ?

Ziva fut la première à réagir, elle tendit les bras vers Abby qui y déposa le petit bout.

- Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

- Sa nourrice m'a appelé il y a une heure pour me demander de venir la chercher car elle était malade et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à vous joindre .

- Malade ? S'inquiéta Tony en se précipitant vers sa fille.

Abby éclata de rire :

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu serais un papa poule, ou est passé l'Italien macho ? demanda t-elle , amusée malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égare de ses collègues qui lui avait caché l'existence de leur enfant.

- Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quelle point il l'est, dit Ziva en regardant amoureusement Tony.

- Alors ça c'est vraiment...bizarre, lâcha Abby en voyant le regard que son amie avait jeté à l'italien

Une voix les fit tous sursauter à l'exception de Gibbs .

- Abs, tu sais où sont...

Mc Gee qui venait de passer la porte s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit cette scène si étrange.

Tony entouré Ziva avec d'un de ses bras, celle-ci tenait un nourrisson , elle paraissait être prête à défendre le bébé comme, une lionne défendrait son lionceau.

Elle se détendit quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Tim.

Ce dernier se mit à béguailler :

- C'est... C'est ….Ton...Ta ….Votre...

- Le bleu je te présente notre fille Julia annonça fièrement Tony.

- C'est... sérieusement ? Vous me faites encore marcher c'est ça ?

Mais il savait pertinemment que Gibbs ne prendrait jamais part à une blague d'aussi mauvais goût.

- Non, et on est vraiment désolés de vous l'apprendre comme ça, on voulait aller doucement, vous dire d'abord que nous sommes ensemble et ensuite seulement vous présenter Julia.

- Quand est-elle née ?

- Il y a 4 mois.

- Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher ça, en plus Ziva n'était-elle pas en mission de liaison avec la Mossad à ce moment là ?

- Bon et si on commençait par le début ? proposa l'israélienne . A toi l'honneur mon cœur.

- Hé bien un soir Ziva et moi avons bu un verre ensemble, quoi que ça devait être beaucoup plus qu'un. Bref, je vous passe les détails le lendemain nous nous sommes réveillés dans le même lit, inutile de vous préciser ce qu'il c'était passé je pense que vous aviez deviné. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

- Et ça à fonctionné, jusqu'au jour où je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte de lui. Il m'a alors avoué qu'il m'aimait et nous avons commencé à nous voir le soir après le travail. Puis au fil des jours nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous avions besoin de passer encore plus de temps ensemble, nous avons donc emménagé ensemble. Mais nous ne vous avions toujours pas annoncé ma grossesse et en plus je grossissais à vu d'oeil.

- Alors nous sommes allés voir Vance pour lui annoncé la grossesse de Ziva. Nous ne voulions pas précipiter les choses donc nous avons décidé de garder ça secret jusqu'à la naissance de notre bébé. Ziva à demandé des congés mais aussi de la couvrir pour que notre secret en reste un et qu'elle puisse accoucher sans que personne ne se doute de l'arrivé de Julia.

- Moi qui pensais que Tony avait l'air fatigué et inquiet car tu étais partie en mission, dit Abby.

- Et bien non, nous avions juste un bébé à la maison qui ne faisait pas ses nuits.

- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, lâcha Gibbs qui était, jusqu'à lors resté silencieux, comment votre fille peut-être aussi adorable alors qu'elle à pour mère une ex-tueuse du Mossad et pour père un Italien acro aux films et qui fatigue tout le monde avec ses anecdotes cinématographique ?

Tous le monde le regarda surpris, personne ne l'avait jamais entendu débiter une phrase aussi longue, puis Tony dis :

- Tu la trouverais moins adorable si tu l'avais entendu pleurer toutes les nuits pendant 2 mois, c'est un petit monstre, dit Tony en souriant.

- Alors Gibbs vous n'êtes pas fâché ? Interrogea Ziva

- Je suis juste très surpris !

- On voulait te demander quelque chose patron.

- Est-ce que vous voulez être son parrain ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il alors que Ziva déposa la petite fille dans ses bras.

- Celle-ci ouvrit, un œil, puis l'autre et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, regardant avec de grand yeux l'homme qui était à présent son parrain.

- Elle me rappelle tellement Kelly, dit-il ému.

Julia fut alors la seule personne de la pièce qui pu voir une larme solitaire couler le long de la joue de l'ex-marin.

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit review? Même si vous n'avez pas aimé dites le moi svp, ça m'aiderais peut-être à faire évoluer mon écriture. <strong>


End file.
